Gadgets
Gadgets, formerly Dual Vehicles, is the 'newest' branch incorporated into a Spark's potential curriculum. A skill developed only with the appearance of more advanced, man-made technology, it is a widely diverse skill. Students who typically specialize in Operations may find Gadgetry a compatible fit due to the nature of certain weapons that require some knowledge of Gadgets to operate, as well as vehicles that can be intertwined with high-mobile, close-combat fighting. It is the newest branch to make its appearance, but make no mistake - a highly-trained Gadgets specialist has more tricks up her sleeve than meets the eye. *A skill that is composed of the combination between man-made machinery with spark-required technology. This skill is very diverse so I'm going to try and break it down the best I can. It includes: *'Dual vehicles (DVs)': Terrestrial, subterrestrial, aerial, or aquatic machines requiring a piloting, bonded spark pair in order to operate. The Gadgets skill covers the design, fabrication, operation/piloting, and maintenance of DVs. DVs often have weaponry attached. *'Robotics': Machines able to operate on their own via an installed AI system. Often serving a purpose or having a general objective. Can also be companions. The Gadgets skill covers the design, fabrication, maintenance of robotics. NOTE: Robots with installed Spark-engine technology can be activated into battle mode. Dice-wise, battle mode is activated in the same way a spark may summon their familiar. See Dice Applications. Robots, however, must be within reach of their owner to be activated into battle mode. *'Weaponry': Weaponry with spark-engine technology in order to activate/operate. Examples: Plasma rifles, light sabers, charge gauntlets, etc. The Gadgets skill covers the design, fabrication, operation, and maintenance of spark-engine weaponry. *'Bombs': Designing and creating bombs as well as dismantling them. *'Hacking:' Cracking into network systems requires a sound understanding of both hardware and software, a truly exceptional gadgeteer knows how to break into any electronic. *The Gadgets skill covers ALL these sub-groups. If you want your character to specialize in one area in particular and not another, that is okay! But the Gadgets skill covers all of these, so it's a personal decision on your part as the player. *Please also note that DVs cannot be activated into battle mode. "Does it have an AI installed?" If yes, then battle mode can be activated. If no, battle mode cannot be activated. *The operation of a gadget requires a pair. The design, fabrication, and maintenance of gadgets does not. 'Training Course' Training courses can be used by a potential or guardian (with the permission of Coley) to raise their {gadgets} modifier. Read the information below and follow the instructions to receive this modifier. *The first half of the course deals purely with vehicular machinery(terrestrial DV of choice), which means a vehicle must be abandoned to complete the second half of the course. LEVEL 1 Limitations: No one with a +1 or greater modifier may use this course to increase modifiers in {gadgets} skill. They must have no modifiers or negative mods in their {gadgets} skill. Requirements: Roll 10 dice. Threshold is 5/10 the dice or more landing a 5 or greater with added modifier. Write a post describing the character's actions in regards to each obstacle, even if they fail. Reward: A +1 modifier in {gadgets}. Course Layout *'First Sequence:' Drive over rough terrain without losing control of vehicle. *'Second Sequence: '''Hit all stationed targets with DV weaponry. *'Third Sequence:' Maintain balance on stationary bridge to next area while avoiding debris. *'Fourth Sequence:' Clear a ramp safely to other side of empty pit. *'Fifth Sequence:' Cross finish line without sustaining any damage from obstacles. *'Sixth Sequence:' Activate or build a robot to pick lock on door to the next room. *'Seventh Sequence:' Power up low charge cannons and defeat targets. *'Eight Sequence:' Manually link power from computer to deactivated steel doors. *'Ninth Sequence:' Repair secondary shields on battle suit and proceed through room full of tennis ball shooters. *'Tenth Sequence:' Dismantle activated ink bomb inside a glass tank. LEVEL 2 '''Limitations': No one with a +2 or greater modifier may use this course to increase modifiers in {gadgets} skill. They must have at least a + 1 in their {gadgets} skill. Requirements: Roll 10 dice. Threshold is 6/10 the dice or more landing a 5 or greater with added modifier. Write a post describing the character's actions in regards to each obstacle, even if they fail. Reward: A +1 modifier in {gadgets}. Course Layout *'First Sequence:' Drive over rough terrain without losing control of vehicle or crashing into blockades. *'Second Sequence:' Hit all moving targets with DV weaponry. *'Third Sequence:' Maintain balance on moving bridge to next area. *'Fourth Sequence:' Clear a ramp safely to other side of oily pit. *'Fifth Sequence:' Cross finish line within the time limit. *'Sixth Sequence:' Activate or build a robot to lift massive stone blocks to access next room. *'Seventh Sequence:' Power up high charge firing cannons to automatically defeat targets. *'Eight Sequence:' Manually link power from a computer to the deactivated steel doors before time runs out. *'Ninth Sequence:' Repair cooling systems on battle suit and proceed through hot steamed room. *'Tenth Sequence:' Dismantle activated ink bomb inside of a glass tank before time runs out. LEVEL 3 Limitations: No one with a +3 or greater modifier may use this course to increase modifiers in {gadgets} skill. They must have at least a + 2 in their {gadgets} skill. Requirements: Roll 10 dice. Threshold is 7/10 dice or more landing a 5 or greater with added modifier. Write a post describing the character's actions in regards to each obstacle, even if they fail. Reward: A +1 modifier in {gadgets}. Course Layout *'First Sequence:' Drive over iced terrain without losing control or crashing into blockades. *'Second Sequence:' Hit all moving targets with DV weaponry within time limit. *'Third Sequence:' Maintain balance on stationary bridge to next area and avoid falling debris. *'Fourth Sequence:' Clear a ramp to other side of explosive pit. *'Fifth Sequence:' Cross finish line while avoiding obstacles within time limit. *'Sixth Sequence:' Activate/build robot to demolish wall and continue to next area. *'Seventh Sequence:' Power down high power charge firing cannons. *'Eight Sequence:' Repair computer and link its power to the deactivated steel doors before time runs out. *'Ninth Sequence:' Repair broken battle suit helmet and proceed through a low-oxygen room. *'Tenth Sequence:' Dismantle activated ink bomb in a glass tank with freezing water and time limit.